Synchronicity Looking for you in the sky
by Antonniette
Summary: Allen (Kagamine Len) ha descubierto que su tesoro más preciado ha sido robado. Ahora deberá emprender un viaje para recuperarlo, sorteando enemigos y enfrentando a una amenaza desconocida. Historia basada en la canción con el mismo título.
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Lo personajes son propiedad de Crypton Future Media. Este fic fue hecho con propósitos de entretención y sin ánimos de lucro**

* * *

"_¿Qué es este sentimiento en mi pecho? Se siente como si algo se me hubiera perdido ¿No puedo volver a encontrarlo acaso? ¿Dónde está? Siento algo quebrarse dentro de mi mientras una voz me llama por mi nombre ¿Quién es? ¿A quién pertenece? Es una voz muy suave y dulce ¿será así la voz de un ángel?"_

–Hijo, creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas algo–. La señora algo mayor se sentó con delicadeza en un asiento que estaba frente a un joven de 21 años, rubio y con grandes ojos azules que miraba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos –Tú tuviste o… tienes... no lo sé muy bien, una hermana mayor, una gemela.

"_¿Qué es lo que dijo, una… una gemela? No puede ser, entonces eso que sentí… esa sensación y esa voz ¿Era ella? ¿Acaso ella quiere comunicarse conmigo? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?" _Allen ya no la escuchaba, era difícil de creer algo así. ¿Una hermana gemela y después de 21 años se entera de su existencia? Definitivamente debía ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

–Allen, querido ¿Estás bien? Di… di algo, por favor–. La mujer, que ya se había levantado de su asiento, alertada por el no reaccionar de su hijo, comenzó a acercarse y se colocó frente a él– Nunca supe cómo decírtelo, perdón por ocultarlo todo este tiempo pero, era doloroso hablar de tu hermana, nunca supe qué pasó con ella, ni porqué se la llevaron, yo…

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que se la han llevado? ¿Quiénes? ¿Cuándo? No lo entiendo- decía Allen lo más calmado y pausado que podía –explícate bien por favor.

La mujer al ver ya más calmado a su hijo, volvió a su asiento y lanzó un suspiro mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su regazo.

–Ocurrió cuando ustedes tenían aproximadamente unos… 5 meses de vida. Una mañana llegaron unos hombres, tu padre estaba de viaje en esos momentos así que no pude hacer nada por defenderla. Yo… tan sólo recuerdo algunas cosas, como que uno de ellos llevaba una armadura pero no un estandarte o algo que dijera su procedencia y el otro llevaba una túnica, como de sacerdote, él alejó a tu hermana de tu lado y tú no parabas de llorar al no sentirla ya cerca. Pero hay una cosa que nunca he podido olvidar, un nombre.

– ¿Un nombre? ¿Era de alguno de esos hombres? – Allen ya no podía quedarse quieto en su asiento, estaba demasiado nervioso e impaciente, ya lo había decidido, desde el momento en que supo de la existencia de su hermana. Él no descansaría hasta lograr encontrarla o saber qué pasó con ella.

–No, de eso estoy segura. El nombre era… Elluka D'Lucifenia. Investigué un poco, naturalmente y como dice su nombre, es una noble de la ciudad deLucifenia. Yo sé que piensas hacer así que no te detendré pero te pido algo… no, te exijo algo, cuando la encuentres dime que ha pasado con ella.

El muchacho sólo se limitó a asentir, no sabía si podría cumplir esa condición, aun menos si volvería él con vida. No sabía a qué se enfrentaba pero algo le daba fuerzas. –Hay una última cosa que quiero saber. Dime su nombre.

–Rillianne, Rillianne Abaddonia, era igual a ti ¿sabes? Realmente eran como dos gotas de agua. Me pregunto si a estas alturas seguirían pareciéndose– ese recuerdo de una pequeña niña idéntica a él, le tocó el corazón.

–Rin…– limitó a decir mientras unas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Estaba llorando, llorando por su hermana perdida de la cual, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia hace 10 minutos atrás.

A la mañana siguiente, el joven Abaddonia comenzó su viaje. Se despidió de su madre con un fuerte abrazo y sin llevar nada más que su mochila con algunos suministros básicos, partió. ¿Hacia dónde ir? Al Este, a la ciudad de Lucifenia, donde existía la única persona que podría saber algo relacionado con el secuestro de su querida hermana. Iría a ver a Elluka.

Mientras tanto, una muchacha despertaba por el sonido de una gota de agua al chocar contra el suelo. La noche no había sido recuperadora pero no importaba, tenía que cumplir con su tarea a toda costa. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la oscura gruta que se extendía frente a ella. Un poco después que su figura se hubiera perdido en la penumbra, se escuchó un rugido ensordecedor seguido de unos dulces cantos, que eran acompañados por el sonido de las gotas de agua al caer.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, subido el prólogo :3 Espero que les guste la historia y se enganchen jiji trataré de subir todos los miércoles un capítulo, ya veremos si me ****atrevo a subir 2 por semana. Por ahora quiero dar gracias a Katherine y a Patricia que me incitaron a subir esta historia 3 las amo chicas.**

**Las veo en el otro capítulo! **


	2. Buscándote en el Cielo

**Aclaración: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de Crypton Future Media. Este fic fue hecho con propósitos de entretención y sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

Llevaba unos cuantos kilómetros recorridos cuando la noche cayó sobre él. El lugar en donde estaba era totalmente distinto a como era su hogar. Él vivía en un gran valle que estaba lleno de vegetación e incluso pasaba un pequeño río cerca de su casa. En cambio, ahora estaba rodeado de montañas estériles; cuando llegaba a la punta de alguna de ellas su vista no cambiaba mucho. Es por esto que cuando llegó la noche se refugió en una pequeña cueva que encontró por allí cerca. Hizo fuego, comió una porción de su comida y se recostó en el suelo a descansar. Debido a la fatiga se quedó rápidamente dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos no estaba en el mismo lugar que él recordaba antes de quedarse dormido. También era una cueva pero era visiblemente más amplia que la anterior y más oscura también. A lo lejos podía observar un pequeño claro de luz "_Eso quiere decir que es de día ya", _por intuición y curiosidad comenzó a acercarse a aquel lugar.

"_¿Qué es eso? Es… ¿Una chica? ¿Qué hace una chica en un lugar así?_" Se preguntó mientras comenzaba a acercase con cautela, nadie en su sano juicio estaría metido en un lugar así, incluso pensaba que él mismo había perdido la cabeza ¡estaba buscando a una chica que desapareció hace 21 años! Era descabellado por donde le mirase. La chica en cuestión estaba de espaldas y sostenía un gran báculo con su mano derecha, estaba mirando algún punto en la nada cuando una suave voz habló.

– ¿Michaela? – La joven se dio la vuelta y quedó mirando directamente hacia donde estaba Allen. Era realmente hermosa, tenía dos largos mechones aguamarinas cayendo hasta el suelo, era un poco más baja que él y llevaba un antifaz en el rostro que quedaba medio oculto bajo un flequillo.

"_Oh, me ha visto ¿debería presentarme? Dios, es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida ¿Cómo era su nombre?" _Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos se volvió a escuchar esa voz suave diciendo aquel nombre "_Ah sí, Michaela ¿Pero y esa voz? ¿De dónde proviene? Me es familiar_" Trató de voltearse pero no podía y la joven del antifaz seguía mirándolo con una cara interrogante como esperando a que él siguiera con las palabras.

– ¿Sí? Dime, te escucho – Ahora estaba seguro, aquella chica se estaba dirigiendo exclusivamente a él ¿Por qué si es otra persona la que estaba hablando?

–Yo… no me siento muy bien, creo que voy a enfermarme, además él lo está notando, ya sabes, si me enfermo no cantaré igual– Era la voz de una niña la que hablaba y parecía estar justo detrás de él.

–Está bien, yo me encargo, tú solo trata de cuidarte más mi niña– y al terminar de decir esto se acercó a Allen y le besó la frente tiernamente para luego irse por una entrada lateral.

"_¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? Esa chica me besó sin siquiera conocerme ¿Qué le pasa?_" Entonces, involuntariamente se puso a caminar, llegó al lado de un pequeño lago subterráneo en aquella cueva, tomó un poco de agua y se quedó mirando su reflejo. Descubrió horrorizado que era él pero en versión femenina. Llevaba el pelo suelto con un moño blanco en el pelo y un vestido del mismo color ¡pero era mujer! ¡Una mujer en un vestido, en un lugar extraño del que no sabía ni cómo salir junto a una loca besa-desconocidos!

Mientras entraba en pánico escuchó un sollozo frente a él, su reflejo estaba llorando, la chica en el agua estaba llorando y trataba de secar en vano las lágrimas con sus manos. El joven no pudo evitar conmoverse frente a aquella situación, la chica era bastante bonita "_Un pensamiento un poco narcisista_" y lo único que deseaba era abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien pero no podía ¿Por qué? _"Porque ella solo es un reflejo_" Entonces y súbitamente, la chica en el agua se puso a cantar:

"_Al final del paraíso artificial,_

_Profundo, profundo, en las entrañas de la Tierra._

_Mi destino es cantar plegarias,_

_Completamente sola…_

_Al final del camino hacia el paraíso,_

_Manos cálidas se extendieron_

_Pero…no p-pudieron alcan…zarme."_

En la última frase la joven no pudo evitar romper en llanto –Eh, hey… oye, n-no llores. Vamos, no llores, detente, por favor– decía Allen mientras trataba de alguna forma consolarla pero era inútil, la joven no parecía escucharlo y ahora comenzaba a balbucear cosas inentendibles. – ¡Hey! Vamos, no solucionas nada con llorar, además no te entiendo– listo, aquella chica ya lo estaba fastidiando, le dolía demasiado verla llorar y al no comprender el porqué de su dolor, lo más lógico para él era enojarse – ¡Heeey! –.

–Ap-apres-súrate, estoy aquí. Encuéntrame, aquí estoy ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Yo solo quiero verte, yo necesito verte. ¡Aquí estoy! – sollozos e hipos imparables volvieron a apoderarse de la rubia, quien solo atinaba a agarrarse la cabeza y taparse la cara – ¡Allen, apresúrate! – gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo para luego caer inconsciente en el suelo respirando pesadamente.

– ¡Ahhh! – gritó Allen despertando en la cueva junto a la fogata ya apagada que había hecho para calentarse en la noche. Ese sueño había sido tan real que aún le era difícil tranquilizarse ¿esa chica era su hermana? ¿Era ella Rillianne? Si eso era cierto debía apurarse, ella no estaba bien pero por lo menos estaba viva. Sí, estaba viva, su querida hermana seguía con vida y conocía de su existencia, lo estaba llamando, lo llamaba a él y a nadie más. Esto último hizo que su corazón diera un brinco de alegría, su hermana sabía quién era. Esto le dio más energías para seguir y sin esperar siquiera a que el sol apareciera, siguió con su camino hacia Lucifenia.

* * *

**Y aquí el segundo capítulo yuhu! bueno como ya dije, todo los miércoles habrá capítulo nuevo, lo siento si algunos son muy cortos pero trataré de recompensarlo con hacer más largo el fic (sin llegar a aburrir obviamente). Espero lo disfruten y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Un ladrón de buen corazón

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Crypton Future Media y bla bla ... sin fines de lucro... entretención y todo eso **

* * *

Pasadas unas semanas el alimento ya se le estaba agotando y tampoco encontraba alguna fuente de agua o de comida para abastecerse. Sus fuerzas ya flaqueaban y se sentía débil, aun así seguía su camino porque todas las noches soñaba con su querida gemela. En sus sueños siempre estaba en la misma cueva y, ocasionalmente, hablaba con Michaela. Se había logrado enterar que su Rin y Michaela le servían a alguien, a quien cabe decir, nunca pudo ver. Rillianne le cantaba y la otra joven era una especie de guardia, aunque no entendía como una chica tan delgada podía servir de vigilante, en especial si estaba sola.

Al cabo de unos días Allen se desmayó, ahora sí no podía continuar, no tenía fuerzas aunque la voluntad siempre estaba presente "_Lo siento Rin, creo que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte_" pensaba mientras todo se volvía oscuridad para él.

–Hey, hey, hey. Sólo fue un juego ¿no chicos? ¡Solo jugábamos! – decía un joven de cabellos azules que estaba siendo apresado por dos sujetos gigantes mientras otro le miraba divertidamente.

–Claro que sí, nosotros también estamos jugando ¿Cierto chicos? Estamos jugando a dejarte abandonado aquí en las montañas para que mueras ¿A que es divertido? – Respondía el sujeto que estaba frente al peli-azul mientras le daba un puñetazo en la boca del estómago dejándolo sin aire. –Con el jefe nunca se juega. Que te quede bien claro. Vámonos muchachos – y diciendo esto, los dos tipos que tenían agarrado al joven lo tiraron al suelo, lo patearon un poco y se fueron.

–Tsk, desgraciados, aun así no se dieron cuenta que les robé las bolsas con comida y agua, jaja ¿¡Quién se ríe ahora eh!? – Gritó el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo con un poco de dificultad por los golpes y las heridas que se le habían hecho –Maldición ¿Y ahora como vuelvo? Es un largo trayecto pero con suministros no creo que sea tan terrible– dicho esto comenzó a caminar por donde se habían ido los otros sujetos pero… "¿_Y ese sonido qué es? Es… ¿¡Una respiración!?_" – ¿¡Quién está ahí!? – gritó. Nada, aun así el sonido seguía escuchándose. Comenzó a acercarse con cautela – ¡Muéstrate! ¡No importa lo que hagas, no puedes ganar! –entonces se encontró con el cuerpo de un chico rubio desmayado, estaba sucio y sus ropas estaban desgastadas por lo que supuso que era algún viajero que se había extraviado –No puedo dejarte aquí a merced de los animales salvajes y quien sabe que más– Tomó al chico que era más joven y menudo que él y comenzó a caminar.

Allen despertó en una habitación de paredes color amarillo, el sol se colaba por la ventana, lo cual hacía que la pieza se iluminara aún más. Su abrigo estaba a los pies de la cama y a su lado había un plato con comida y agua que, al solo verlos, devoró como si nunca hubiera comido en su vida. Cuando terminó se acercó a la ventana, estaba en un tercer piso y pudo ver una calle con personas paseando de aquí para allá, más allá se veían muchas casas y edificios.

–Veo que ya has despertado, me alegro. Estuviste inconsciente tres días desde que te encontré tirado en las montañas. Me llamo Kyle Marlon, ¿y tú eres? – el joven había ingresado por la puerta y ahora que estaba de pie frente a él se podía apreciar la clara diferencia de altura entre los dos. Su tono de hablar era relajado y amistoso por lo que Allen no tuvo mucho reparo en contestarle.

–Allen Abaddonia, vengo de Grass, un pequeño pueblo que está al oeste de aquí–.

– ¿Y qué haces en Lucifenia, si se puede saber? – Preguntó Kyle con una muestra de asombro al darse cuenta de la cantidad de kilómetros que tuvo que recorrer solo.

–Bueno, yo inicialmente estaba en las montañas, técnicamente tú me trajiste a…–respondía Allen mientras se arreglaba el flequillo y se ponía su abrigo hasta que cayó en la cuenta. – ¿¡Dijiste Lucifenia!? –Gritó mientras agarraba a Kyle por las ropas, al cual, en su cara se podía apreciar el susto que se llevó por el grito del chico.

–Eh… sí. Estamos en la ciudad de Lucifenia ¿Po-por qué la exaltación? – Allen, en lugar de responder, se tiró al suelo y se puso a dar las gracias y a balbucear cosas inentendibles para el joven –Este… ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco… eh… no sé qué palabra ocupar–.

– ¡Dios sí! Muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí, yo… no sé cómo pagártelo– respondía Allen con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en el rostro. – Al parecer la noticia lo había alegrado ¡Y de qué manera!.

–Empieza por contarme el por qué estás aquí, en primer lugar, eso sería interesante. –

Allen le comentó todo acerca de su viaje y el por qué lo estaba haciendo, le contó acerca de los sueños con su hermana y le contó sobre su única pista para encontrarla: Elluka D'Lucifenia. Al terminar de hablar, Kyle tan sólo se limitó a asentir y a decirle –No te rindas– para luego salir por la puerta. Allen estaba confuso _"¿Que fue eso? Estaba todo bien hasta que nombré a la tal Elluka ¿le habrá pasado algo con ella?"_ Pero sus preguntas no tuvieron una respuesta.

Al caer la noche Kyle hizo la cena y lo invitó a comer con él. Mientras comían discutieron variadas cosas con respecto a la vida de Allen, habló de su infancia, de su madre y de la muerte de su padre cuando él solo tenía 14 años, habló de sus momentos de soledad y los momentos donde pensó que nunca nadie podría comprenderlo, hasta le habló de sus primeros amores de adolescente. Pero cuando empezó a hablar del momento en que supo de la existencia de Rillianne, sus ojos mostraban un brillo inigualable, un brillo que apareció tan solo al decir su nombre o el apodo que le había puesto de cariño. Esto para Kyle no pasó desapercibido y mientras más hablaba Allen de su hermana, más se iba dando cuenta Kyle que si la llegaba a perder, Allen moriría con ella en un milisegundo. Fue por esta razón que decidió contarle la verdad.

–Allen, sé que te diste cuenta de mi cambio de ánimo cuando pronunciaste a Elluka y no te has equivocado. Ella es mala Allen, es la maldad pura. Es por su culpa que yo terminé así como estoy, siendo odiado por todos. La verdad es que yo no soy una persona respetable, para nada. Soy la basura misma de este lugar. Yo soy un delincuente, un ladrón. Y no cualquier ladrón, soy una escoria, no me importan mis víctimas, si tengo que matarlos por conseguir un mísero anillo de oro lo haré. No puedo contarte porqué mi vida terminó así pero puedo decirte que es por culpa de esa tipa, ella me las pagará, algún día lo hará. – Allen pudo notar la furia en sus palabras, no creía que ese joven que estaba frente a él fuera tan malo, al menos no porque él quería. Kyle notó la mirada de Allen hacía él, no era una mirada de cólera ni de susto, era una mirada suave y comprensible. Nadie nunca en su vida lo había mirado así, excepto una persona. –No quiero que me muestres tu lástima y comprensión porque no la merezco, así que deja de mirarme así ahora– Fue lo único que le pudo decir a Allen. Aunque le disgustaba su mirada no quería hacerle daño, ya que, de cierta forma, se sentía cómodo estando a su lado, como si se hubieran conocido siglos atrás, en alguna otra vida.

–Yo no creo que seas malo, Kyle, de lo contrario nunca me hubieras ayudado, yo creo que has pasado por muchas cosas, eso es todo y es comprensible. – Allen se levantó y colocó una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo.

–No puedes enfrentarte a ella, es muy poderosa, no puedes ir –. Estaba a punto de contradecirle cuando…– Al menos no solo, yo te acompañaré. Estoy seguro que encontraré allá a un amigo que desapareció hace algún tiempo–.

–Está bien, ¿partimos mañana? – Dijo Allen con alegría en sus palabras. Aunque nunca lo había confesado, tenía un poco de miedo al no saber que encontraría en su viaje, y ahora que el joven Marlon le había hablado tales cosas sobre la mujer que supuestamente tenía información sobre su hermana, no le daba mayor felicidad continuar. Pero nunca abandonaría su búsqueda y menos ahora que contaba con un amigo que lo acompañaría.

–Mientras antes mejor ¿No crees? – Contestó Kyle influenciado por el ánimo del rubio. –Mañana esa mujer las pagará–. Y dicho eso, los dos fueron a descansar y a reponer energías para el gran día de mañana.

–Pronto sabré de ti, mi querida Rin– susurró Allen mientras se quedaba dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

En otro lugar muy lejos de allí, una chica le respondía al viento –No te demores mi amado hermano. Yo te esperaré, lo prometo–.

* * *

**Y aquí el capítulo 3! Espero que se hayan dado cuenta quien es Kyle... si no, dense un tomatazo! ajajja broma. Espero verlos en otra actualización!**


	4. La gran Elluka

**Aclaración: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, los derechos son de Crypton Future Media. Este fic fue hecho sin ánimos de lucro (aunque sería bueno que me dieran algo más adelante T-T) y sólo es con fines de entretención. **

* * *

– ¿Así que creíste que podrías robar lo que es mío y salir sin más? – La dueña de aquellas palabras era muchacha de largos cabellos rosados. Estaba cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras a sus pies, había un joven de pelo morado siendo aplastado por los brazos de un guardia. – Jajaja, no querido, no puedes hacer eso sin sufrir un castigo. ¡Llévenselo! – No transcurrieron ni dos segundos cuando el joven ya no estaba a la vista de la hermosa mujer. – Tsk, y yo por un segundo que te había creído– dijo en un suspiro para luego marcharse por un pasillo.

Entró en un gran salón de mármol que tenía un sillón al medio, tal como una sala de trono. Mientras caminaba iba mirando el asiento tan finamente decorado hasta que de pronto sintió algo frío tocando su cuello – A ver ¿qué tenemos aquí eh? – Justo al momento de terminar esa oración, una daga voló por los aires, impactando contra la espada que Allen tenía puesta en el cuello de la peli-rosada. Una mujer con una armadura de color carmesí la había lanzado. Allen supuso que aquella sería su guardia personal, así que, mientras sacaba otra espada de su cintura se dirigió hacia ella. La guardia arremetió en seguida contra él, iniciándose así una pelea en la cual, la chica mostraba una clara ventaja al ser más experimentada que él.

– Vaya, vaya. Pero si ni siquiera te conozco. ¿Eres acaso algún asesino a sueldo enviado para matarme? Porque si es así, debo decirte que haces un pésimo trabajo– Justo en ese instante, la guardia le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en el estómago al chico que este cayó en el suelo.

– Yo he venido a saber el paradero de mi hermana y cómo sé que no me lo dirás por las buenas, me lo tendrás que decir por las malas, Elluka D'Lucifenia. – Dicho esto el chico volvió a incorporarse y trató de darle una estocada a Elluka, pero la chica de la armadura fue más rápida y logró interceptar su camino con su espada.

– ¡Hey! Tú estás peleando conmigo, no lo olvides, enano– dijo la guardia mientras seguía moviéndose con espada en mano.

– ¿A tu hermana? Jajaja ¿Cómo puedo saber yo quien rayos es tu hermana? – En un momento de descuido de parte de la guardia, Allen la tiró al suelo y pateó lejos su arma.

– Hace 21 años, la apartaron de mi lado, su nombre es Rillianne. Yo sé que aún está viva, que la mantienen encerrada en una cueva junto a otra chica con un antifaz y yo no descansaré… ¡hasta encontrarla! – Dicho esto dio una media vuelta para chocar contra la espada de la chica de armadura roja. Fue tan potente el golpe de los dos que no pudieron salir de esa posición por unos segundos, quedando cara a cara. Aun así, la chica dio otro golpe tan fuerte que mandó a volar por la sala la espada de Allen y, tirando al mismo tiempo, al propio chico al suelo, de modo que ella tenía la clara ventaja apuntando su espada hacia el cuerpo del muchacho.

–No tengo idea de lo que me hablas pero al haber entrado a este lugar, que es de mi propiedad, y al haber tratado de matarme, tendrás que morir. Vamos Jermeille, acaba con él de una vez por todas–.

Jermeille no se movía, estaba demasiado impactada como para hacerlo. En el momento en que Allen gritó que no se daría por vencido hasta recuperar a su hermana algunas imágenes vinieron a su mente. Recuerdos de hace años atrás. Recuerdos de ella adolescente, riendo junto a una chica de cabellos fucsia en un jardín adornado con muchas flores. Recordó la convicción de aquella muchacha, lo de nunca rendirse en cada una de las cosas que se proponía, en especial en esa ocasión… esa ocasión por la cual ella ya no estaba en este mundo. Y la culpa era toda suya, suya y de alguien más...

– ¡Jermeille! – gritó Elluka justo antes que la mencionada se tirara con espada en mano hacia ella.

En esos momentos, en el calabozo, se encontraba el mismo joven de pelo morado que antes había sido ridiculizado por Elluka. Estaba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas y no hacía nada más que culparse por haber sido tan tonto, debió haber fingido un poco mejor su actuación con Elluka o haber hecho alguna pócima que atontara a la chica para que no se diera cuenta de sus reales intenciones, pero lo hecho está hecho y no había nada que pudiera hacer, salvo pedirle clemencia a la joven.

– ¿Qué haces tan solo en estos parajes guapo? –Cuando levantó la cabeza pudo ver a un joven de pelo azulado que en una mano tenía un manojo de llaves y en la otra el cuello del guardia, además de mostrar una sonrisa impecable hacia él. – Creíste que me había olvidado de ti ¿No Gast? –Dijo el recién llegado mientras daba vueltas el manojo de llaves en su dedo índice.

– Solo pensaba cuánto estabas demorando, Kyle. ¡Dios! ¿Es que ahora nadie puede contratar un buen servicio de rescate? – Respondió el aludido con una inmensa alegría – ¿Cómo lograste entrar? ¿Y Elluka? –.

–Un amigo mío se está encargando de ella ahora, aun así debemos ir rápido a ayudarle. Tú sabes que Elluka nunca ha sido de jugar limpiamente–. Dijo Kyle mientras corría con Gast junto a él. –Fuera de eso, ¿Lo recuperaste? –. Kyle había parado en seco mientras observaba atentamente la cara del otro hombre en el lugar.

–No, ni siquiera alcancé a saber dónde lo escondió. De nada serviría buscarlo ahora, este lugar es gigante y engañoso. – Luego, con una mueca de tristeza agregó– Debí haber sido más prudente, por ellos –.

–Hey, vamos, no te pongas así. Ya se nos ocurrirá que hacer pero ahora debemos ayudar a Allen. Estoy seguro que él es la pieza que nos faltaba en todo esto. – y terminando esto, los dos siguieron corriendo por el amplio pasillo que se extendía frente a ellos.

En el salón nadie entendía nada, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido como para alcanzar a procesar de una forma normal. Entre Jermeille y Elluka había un joven de pelo castaño con mechones azules con una alabarda.

La espadachina estaba paralizada con los ojos fijos en el personaje que acababa de aparecer frente a ella. Nunca en su vida lo había visto, pero debió haber supuesto que Elluka tendría un as bajo la manga en caso de una traición por su parte. Allen, que ya se había levantado, miraba la escena desde un lado de la habitación con espada en mano. No entendía qué pasaba ¿Por qué Jermeille no lo atacó a él sino a Elluka? Súbitamente por una entrada lateral, aparecieron docenas de guardias armados mientras que, casi al mismo tiempo, por otra puerta apareció Kyle y otro chico a quien Allen identificó como al amigo que buscaba.

– ¡Allen! – Gritó Kyle mientras se colocaba a su lado junto con Gast – No podemos ganar, son demasiados. Deberemos volver otro día a golpear a esa rastrera–.

Allen no quería reconocerlo pero era cierto, no podrían salir vivos si se quedaban más tiempo allí y lo que hizo a continuación dejó perplejos a todos. Tomó a Jermeille del brazo y la llevó consigo mientras se abría paso entre los guardias. Jermeille no cabía en su asombro pero sabía que si se quedaba, la misma Elluka cortaría su cabeza por traición. Por lo tanto, tomó la opción que le era más factible, irse con aquel chico que la estaba arrastrando por los pasillos en aquel momento.

Así fue como aquellas cuatro personas lograron salir con vida de ese lugar. Una espadachina, un hechicero, un ladrón y un buscador, se habían reunido por causa del destino. Todos tenían un propósito y una misión que, a la larga, se resumiría en la misma: encontrar a una misteriosa joven que le cantaba a su destino.

* * *

**Hola a todos! perdón por no haber subido el miércoles pero me enfermé horrible y tenía fiebre y muchas cosas que leer para la universidad :'c aun estoy un poco resentida pero ya tengo el próximo capitulo, así que para compensarlo... ¡Capítulo de fin de semana! :3 (siii, amenme!). Gracias a las chicas del review (aunque tengo la sospecha que una escribió dos veces D:) y a las demás personas que me apoyan en todo momento (L). Las veo el domingo en la mañana ;)**


	5. Oscuridad y Cantos

**Aclaración: Vocaloid pertenece a la empresa Cryton Future Media, yo sólo los utilizo como entretención (creo que esa palabra sólo es utilizada en Chile ._.) o diversión y sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

–Y ese es el porqué de mi viaje– terminaba de contar un muy cansado muchacho rubio. Con ahora dos miembros más en el grupo, se vio en la obligación de relatar nuevamente su misión.

Después de haber escapado del castillo de Elluka, nuestro grupo se escondió en el bosque. Al caer la noche hicieron una fogata en un lugar frondoso, para que fuera tapada por el follaje de los árboles. Comieron carne de animales que cazaron por allí y tomaron agua fresca de un arroyo cercano. Fue entonces cuando Gast y Jermeille preguntaron por el viaje de Allen.

– No es necesario que vuelvan allá chicos, yo sé dónde está tu hermana, Allen– Todos enmudecieron al instante en que Jermeille pronunció estas palabras. – Como guardia personal de Elluka me enteraba de ciertas cosas, así que, yo sé dónde está Rillianne pero no sé por qué la tienen allí, lo siento–. Terminó de decir Jermeille mientras miraba atentamente la fogata en el centro del grupo.

– No te disculpes, me has ayudado bastante, gracias. –Dijo Allen mientras le sonreía – Ahora dime, ¿Dónde está? –. La castaña quedó pensativa un momento para recordar con más detalles el lugar.

– Está en una gruta situada muy lejos, al este de aquí, en las montañas de Noyvern, aunque te advierto, es mucho tiempo de viaje y el camino es duro, igualmente se pasa por algunos pueblos en el trayecto, pero dudo que quieras quedarte mucho tiempo en ellos–. Ella ya se imaginaba a una histérica Elluka gritando mientras reclamaba sus cabezas.

– No me importa como sea el camino o cuánto tiempo lleve, yo la encontraré, sí o sí la encontraré– respondió muy convencido Allen.

– En ese caso iré contigo – dijo Jermeille, ganándose la mirada asombrada del rubio – Me has ayudado a zafarme de esa chiflada, de alguna forma tengo que agradecerte, además, no puedo volver a la ciudad como si nada hubiera pasado–.

– ¡Entonces yo igual voy! – exclamó Gast. Gracias a ti y a Kyle, no me pudrí en ese calabozo, también quiero agradecértelo de esta manera. Allen miró a Kyle, quien tan solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en signo de afirmación, diciendo que él también iba. Le había tomado cariño y quería ayudarlo a recuperar su tesoro.

– Chicos… yo, no sé qué decir… gracias – respondió el rubio al tiempo que sonreía –Mañana partimos. Jermeille, tú nos guiarás–. La espadachina afirmó y se dispuso a dormir. Lo mismo pasó con los otros dos miembros del grupo. – Ya falta poco, hermana, resiste–. Susurró mientras miraba las estrellas en el cielo.

–¡Rillianne, ya es hora!– Se escuchó la voz de Michaela por todo el lugar pero, a diferencia del sueño de Allen, esta voz era fría y dura y, en vez de una petición, se escuchaba como la orden de un amo hacia su más inferior esclavo. – ¡No pierdas el tiempo y apúrate! No puedo creer que seas tan lenta, todos los días es lo mismo, ya me estoy cansando de ti–. Rillianne se puso de pie y pasó a su lado ignorándola, ya estaba acostumbrada, además, sabía que cuando volviera, Michaela volvería a ser la misma de antes.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, en algunas ocasiones Michaela se volvía insoportable y agresiva, hasta el punto de llegar a agredirla. Pero después de cumplir con su tarea y volver donde su amiga, Michaela estaba de forma normal, tan cariñosa como siempre. Pero ella no podía reprocharle nada, la quería demasiado, casi como una hermana y sabía que no era su culpa.

Eso es, no era su culpa, ella ni siquiera tenía noción de la personalidad que tomaba en ciertos momentos. Cuando Rillianne era más pequeña pensaba que quizás era bipolaridad pero eso no le explicaba por qué después Michaela no recordaba nada pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando ella tenía 14 años. Últimamente, Michaela estaba más irritable que nunca, hasta a las piedras le gritaba y Rillianne no paraba de encontrarle lo divertido a eso excepto, claro, cuando la regañada era ella.

Y para empeorar la situación "él" no estaba de mejor humor. A veces debía levantarse a altas horas de la madrugada para ir a verlo, hubo un día en especial que tuvo que ir 11 veces ¡11 veces! A verlo porque el lindo estaba de malas y Michaela no paraba de gritarle. Fue ese día que se dio cuenta que el estado de ánimo de "Él" influía directamente con la personalidad de Michaela. Era como una especie de alarma, si "él" se sentía mal, Michaela también lo haría, por ende, iría rápidamente donde Rillianne para que lo fuera a calmar.

Como ya habían pasado algunos años desde su descubrimiento, Rillianne aprendió a sobrellevarlo pero ya casi no podía con eso. Últimamente se estaba sintiendo peor que nunca, las fuerzas le faltaban e incluso, variadas veces había perdido el conocimiento en plena labor.

–Sí, Michaela, ya voy, ya te oí. – Dijo con una voz fatigada. Comenzó a caminar por el sendero que se extendía frente a ella, para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! sí, el fic es un poquito demasiado corto jajaja pero es lo que hay /: asi que todos los capítulos que me salgan demasiado cortos los subiré los fin de semana para no dejarlos con las ganas :'3 (soy tan buena, oh si). También quiero aclarar algo: Este fanfic salió de mi imaginación y lo que yo me imaginé al ver los vídeos. La historia original, aunque se parece, es distinta. Incluso los personajes tienen otras habilidades (después de empezar a escribir me di cuenta que Kaito era el de la magia D: pero no quise cambiarlo por flojera :B). Existe un comic o manga por ahí que está al inglés, al español aun no lo he podido encontrar y en inglés sólo encontré algunas hojas y escenas. Perdón si a veces quedan confusiones con los cambios de espacio y lugar pero encuentro que se ve feo esas lineas que atraviesan el fic. A veces pienso que el fic terminó y aunque siga ya se me perdió la magia y la concentración de leer :'c **

**Bueno eso es todo :3 las veo el miércoles **


	6. Paraíso de Luz y Sombras

**Aclaración: Vocaloid le pertenece a la compañía Crypton Future Media. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y es sólo para divertir y pasar el rato... **

* * *

– ¡Oh! Acabo de recordar de donde me suena la gruta de Noyvern –. Exclamó Kyle, quien desde que partieron el viaje, había estado demasiado concentrado en alguna cosa.

– No me digas que no hablaste en todo este tiempo porque estabas haciendo memoria. ¡Qué poca concentración tienes para no poder hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo! – decía Gast entre dientes, riéndose de su amigo.

– Ja-ja– respondió Kyle con sarcasmo. –No me importa lo que pienses, existe una leyenda muy antigua sobre esa cueva. Es muy interesante y de alguna forma, tiene cierto sentido con tu hermana, Allen, ¿Quieren escucharla? –. Al no oír alguna negativa por parte de sus acompañantes, comenzó:

– Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos siglos atrás existió un gran reino. Éste era próspero y todos sus habitantes eran felices, pero un día llegó una calamidad a aquel lugar, que empezó a destruir todas las cosas que pudiera observar. Se dice que los monarcas lograron firmar un acuerdo con aquel monstruo entregando a cambio dos vidas humanas, de las cuales, una pasaría a ser conocida por el resto de los años como una "Diva", cuya función era cantarle a aquella calamidad, para que permaneciera tranquilo y trajera bendiciones al país. Aquel monstruo fue "confinado" en las montañas de Noyvern y se dice que está en una gruta muy profunda que llega al corazón de las montañas–. Terminó de decir Kyle para luego mirar las expresiones de sus amigos. Jermeille miraba desinteresadamente hacia un lado del camino mientras que Allen y Gast, estaban visiblemente interesados.

– ¿Y qué clase de bestia era? ¿Qué puede ser tan poderoso como para no haberlo podido destruir en todos estos años? –preguntaba el hechicero. Aunque él sabía y había visto muchas cosas en su vida, no le cabía en la cabeza algún animal tan monstruoso. Allen estaba igual o peor que él.

–Bueno pues, esta calamidad era… – Kyle saboreó las palabras, dando pausas dramáticas para aumentar el suspenso. –El monstruo es…–.

Rillianne despertó en su cueva por el incesante ruido producido por el caer de las gotas. No se sentía especialmente bien hoy y no quería gritos de Michaela, así que prefirió hacer sus deberes un poco antes para ahorrarse un disgusto.

Tomó su manto y comenzó a caminar, entró por una especie de pasillo, al final podía apreciarse un poco de luz que se filtraba por algún agujero hasta el centro de la cueva. Se detuvo justo bajo ésta mirando hacia delante donde se encontraba su "amo" descansando plácidamente. Cerró los ojos mientras se tocaba el corazón fuertemente _"Esto es por nosotros, hermano",_ pensó para sí misma y tomando todo el valor que tenía levantó la cabeza. Su mirada había cambiado por una llena de determinación, era la misma mirada que tenía Allen al hablar de su búsqueda. Así fue como tomó impulso y emprendió su tarea.

"_Al final del paraíso artificial,_

_Profundo, profundo, en las entrañas de la Tierra._

_Mi destino es cantar plegarias,_

_Completamente sola…_

_Sin saber nada, tan sólo he cantado,_

_Durante toda mi vida._

_Una canción al Sol, una canción a la Lluvia,_

_Un dulce réquiem._

_Al final del camino hacia el paraíso,_

_Manos cálidas se extendieron_

_Pero no pudieron alcanzarme."_

Rillianne cantaba y bailaba, moviéndose al son de su canción. –Canta por siempre– se escuchó por atrás de ella. Era la voz de Michaela, quien observaba a la Diva desde la entrada de la cueva. Rillianne estaba exhausta, le estaba saliendo sangre de su boca de tanto esfuerzo, sabía que no resistiría por mucho tiempo más, aun así, ella siguió cantando y bailando.

"_En las distorsionadas entrañas de este agonizante mundo,_

_Mi destino es cantar plegarias_

_Con voces amables durmiendo,_

_En el pasado olvidado._

_Cuanto más convierto mi angustia en sonrisas,_

_Más me hundo en el fondo de mis lágrimas."_

Alcanzó a terminar esa oración y cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Michaela estaba de vuelta con su verdadera personalidad y, al ver caer a su amiga, trató de correr a ayudarla pero su amo se adelantó. Caminó hasta Rillianne y con una de sus grandes alas la cubrió. Hecho esto, se fue con ella hasta otro lugar de la cueva, mientras Michaela lloraba en silencio.

– No puedo creerlo– decía Allen con cierto escepticismo. – De haber un dragón aquí todo el mundo lo sabría ya. ¡Es imposible!–.

–Eso es porque la iglesia ha logrado lavarle el cerebro a todos. Ella estuvo detrás de esto todo el tiempo. No me extrañaría que tu hermana sea la nueva Diva–. Respondía Kyle despreocupadamente.

– En cierta forma, tiene sentido lo que dice Kyle– dijo Gast al tiempo que se ganaba una mirada reprobatoria de Allen –Sólo piénsalo un poco, tu hermana te fue quitada cuando apenas eran unos recién nacidos ¿Qué tal si su destino era ser una Diva y por eso se la llevaron? Además está en la misma montaña, que por cierto se supone que está deshabitada, en donde está el dragón. –

–Tú lo has dicho. D-E-S-H-A-B-I-T-A-D-A. Es decir que no hay nadie viviendo allí, menos un dragón. – exclamaba Allen.

–Bueno, por lo mismo lo digo, Jermeille nos dijo que allá tenían a Rillianne. ¿Por qué allá? Es estúpido llevarla a un lugar tan inhóspito como una montaña para mantenerla con vida todos estos años. –

Allen no pudo rebatir esa explicación pero el sólo hecho de pensar que su Rinny estuvo todos estos años junto a tan abominable ser, le daba ira y tristeza _"¿Por qué no me dijeron antes? Te hubiera rescatado en ese preciso momento"._

– ¿Cierto Jermeille? – decía con gravedad en sus palabras Kyle. Al parecer en todo su discurso interno, Allen se perdió de algo de suma importancia ya que, tanto Gast como Kyle, miraban a la espadachina con ojos serios y una postura a la defensiva. Jermeille por su parte se limitaba a mirar el cielo con aire despreocupado. – No nos estas mintiendo y llevándonos a una trampa ¿Cierto? – repetía seriamente Kyle con la mano puesta ya en el mango de su daga. Allen dio un salto de sorpresa ¿Jermeille los había estado engañando? ¿Todo era una trampa? Existía la pequeña probabilidad que fuera cierto, después de todo, había sido la guardia personal de Elluka pero ¿y todo el jaleo que ocurrió en el palacio? ¿También fue una actuación?

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué yo soy una mentirosa? Claro que no. Aunque no me crean yo también tengo mis razones para querer ver muerta a esa estúpida de pelo rosa pero no las andaré contando a medio mundo, mucho menos a ti querido. – El joven Marlon enrojeció de golpe con las palabras de Jermeille, más que por haberse equivocado fue por la última frase de la bella mujer, ahora enfrente de él.

– Eso es suficiente para mí – dijo Allen mientras pasaba al lado de los dos peleadores – Y si no les molesta, no quiero más pausas para jugar– agregó con un tono que heló la sangre de Gast y Kyle. Había que reconocerlo, el chico rubio sabía intimidar cuando se lo proponía.

Jermeille se adelantó unos pasos para quedar al lado de Allen y tras asegurarse que tanto Gast como Kyle no pudieran escucharlos, le dijo –Gracias, de verdad que no te miento. No podría hacerlo luego de ver el amor que sientes por ella.. Jaja, y tu sonrojo es prueba suficiente– en efecto, Allen podía fácilmente esconderse en un campo de tomates y nadie lo notaría– Además, yo también perdí a quien más quería en este mundo y no pude hacer nada por recuperarlo, yo…– pero no pudo seguir puesto que Kyle comenzó a gritar de alegría –¡¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa?! –gritó con una furia característica del mismo diablo.

– ¡Un pueblo! ¡Allá hay un pueblo!– gritó mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos un poco infantiles a la vista de los demás. Fue en ese momento que todos recordaron el hambre, cansancio y sed que tenían. Hace semanas no veían algún pueblo y las ganas no se hicieron de esperar. Fue así que arribaron en Oscedonia.

* * *

**Y tenemos otro capítulo arriba :3 se me estaba olvidando ya subir esta parte D: El nombre Oscedonia lo inventé yo, aunque no dudo que alguien ya lo haya utilizado en alguna otra historia. La cosa es que es un nombre hecho de un juego de palabras: OSCuro y LucifeNIA. Oscefenia no quedaba lindo así que cambié la sílaba del medio. Espera no estar defraudando a nadie con el rumbo que está tomando la historia :3 me gustaría oír sus apreciaciones. cualquier comentario será bien recibido, a menos que metan a mi madre de por medio 77 jajajaja. **


	7. Buscándote en la Tierra

**Aclaración: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino que a Crypton Future Media. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro **

* * *

– ¿Y bien? – Se escuchó en medio de mesas atestadas de gente tomando un licor amarillento.

– ¿Y bien qué? – respondió un joven de ojos azulados que, al igual que las demás personas, ingería el mismo tipo de líquido.

– ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? – volvió a decir la primera voz proveniente de una joven que miraba ya casi sin paciencia al joven ladrón.

– Buscamos pistas, hermosa–.

– Pero ya les dije que yo sabía dónde se encontraba el lugar–. Respondió entre dientes Jermeille con lo último de paciencia que le quedaba.

– Sabemos dónde está mi hermana– interrumpió Allen al ver que se aproximaba otra batalla campal. – Pero nos vendría bien corroborar ese asunto del supuesto dragón o por qué la llevaron allí–.

Jermeille se limitó a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza en señal afirmativa y a mirar a los otros entes que visitaban el lugar. _"Si tan solo supieran la verdad. Si tan solo pudiera decirles la verdad, entonces todo sería más sencillo pero… no. No puedo contarles sobre ella."_

– Bueno, ¿vamos a buscar pistas o nos pasaremos toda la tarde tomando licor aquí? – inquirió el mago del grupo al ver que su mejor amigo llamaba a la mesera para pedirle otro vaso de licor.

– ¿Gast? –. Lo llamó una suave voz desde algún lugar por encima de su cabeza.

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Gumilia! – exclamó al reconocer a la doncella de cabellos verdes que caían alborotadamente por su cara hasta sus hombros. Llevaba un delantal blanco sobre su vestido y un vaso de cerveza en la mano. – No sabía que estabas trabajando aquí ¡que sorpresa! –.

– Lo mismo digo. Para usted señor. –añadió con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba el vaso a Kyle. – ¿Qué haces en Oscedonia? Pensé que estabas bien asentado en el castillo de la señorita Elluka en Lucifenia ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo?

– ¡No! No, no, no. –Dijo rápidamente Gast para no seguir preocupando a la joven. –Lo que pasa es que estoy acompañando a unos amigos que están de viaje. Eso es todo. Oh, ni siquiera los he presentado – añadió con un sonrojo al darse cuenta de su descuido. –Chicos, ella es Gumilia. Es una amiga que conocí cuando era pequeño, cuando teníamos unos 11 años se mudó de casa y nunca la volví a ver. Gumilia, ellos son Kyle, Allen y Jermeille. –terminó de decir mientras los iba señalando con la mano.

– Mucho gusto. Y si no es mucha la intromisión, ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen? – preguntó con cierta discreción. Sabía de sobra que a algunos viajeros no les gustaba que la gente supiera de sus futuros parajes.

– Aún no lo sabemos bien, lo estamos decidiendo. –Interrumpió Allen con rapidez. Los demás ni siquiera se inmutaron, sabían que Allen decidía a quien contarle la verdad, después de todo era SU viaje. –Quizás puedas ayudarnos con información sobre los lugares. Se deben escuchar muchas cosas por aquí. ¿Te importaría? –.

– Claro que no. De hecho, pueden quedarse a pasar la noche en mi casa. No es muy grande pero estaremos cómodos. Mi turno ya casi termina. –dijo con alegría la chica de cabellera verde. –Así también podremos hablar un poco más Gast. Me iré a arreglar, ya vuelvo. –dijo mientras corría, desapareciendo tras unas puertas de madera al fondo del local.

Los chicos quedaron un momento en silencio mientras miraban las puertas por las cuales había desaparecido la muchacha.

– Tengo una duda. ¿Ustedes creen que ella sepa algo sobre el dragón en la gruta de Noyvern? A decir verdad me parece muy poco fiable la información que pueda darnos ella. Quiero decir, supuestamente ella ha escuchado esas cosas por las palabras de borrachos. ¿No es un poco arriesgado guiarnos por lo que nos cuente? –.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Jermeille con ojos sorprendidos. La verdad era que ninguno de ellos se había parado a pensar que si sacaban información de aquel lugar, sería por medio de mentes confundidas por el alcohol.

– Bueno, no creo que sea arriesgado. Supuestamente estamos planeando a donde ir y quizás hasta ella misma nos diga algo primero. Además, no creo que encontremos información fiable en algún lugar del mundo, todas son especulaciones. Veamos como resulta todo. –dijo Allen mientras observaba su vaso casi lleno. –Alegrémonos porque encontramos un lugar para pasar la noche.

– Estoy lista. Vamos, es por aquí. – exclamó Gumilia mientras se acercaba al grupo y los invitaba a seguirla.

Caminaron por las calles del pueblo a medida que la tarde se iba haciendo más oscura y daba paso a la noche. Pronto, el lugar quedó desértico.

– ¿No te da miedo caminar por aquí sola, Gumi? – dijo el ladrón al ver ciertas sombras en la oscuridad que se movían junto con ellos.

– ¿Eh? Ahh, no. Es decir, mi jefe me acompaña a veces. Es buena persona. – respondió la niña con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. –Además, el pueblo es pequeño. Nunca pasa nada y todos se conocen entre sí–.

– Mmm…– soltó el mago no muy convencido del todo.

– ¿Los has visto? – susurró Allen a Jermeille disimuladamente.

– Conté 3 personas. No estoy segura pero creo que una es una mujer. Nos han seguido desde que salimos del bar. – Contestó Jermeille.

– No deben ser de aquí. Si lo que dijo Gumilia es cierto, deben ser de afuera–.

– ¿Enviados de Elluka quieres decir? Supuse que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Esa tonta obstinada. No estará tranquila hasta vernos muertos, de eso estoy segura–.

– De igual manera tenemos que hacer algo con esos 3. No quiero que nos sigan hasta la montaña misma. Podrían hacerle algo a Rillianne– .

– Si es lo que tú quieres, estaré alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso que hagan. No te preocupes, no nos seguirán hasta más allá de este pueblo–. Dijo Jermeille con una convicción digna de una reina.

* * *

**Bueno, desde aquí se me secó el cerebro D: así que no tengo nada más, quizá vaya un poco más lento subiendo los capítulos y me disculpo por adelantado. Apareció Gumi sii! (L) pero no se encariñen que será un personaje esporádico :'c de hecho ni siquiera había pensado en incluirla en las continuaciones del libro ._. jaja veré que hago con eso. Me pegué con la canción Candy Candy de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu jajaja y voy en el quinto capítulo del libro En Llamas (de la saga Juegos del Hambre) me regalaron los 3 libros el martes pasado y lo empecé ayer, sí leí demasiado anoche jajaja eso también me tiene un poco ausente de todo :'c espero sepan disculparme y si no... bueno, seguiré escribiendo porque me relaja demasiado y me distrae de los problemas personales. Los quiero! cuídense y abríguense harto que en Chile hace un frío horrible D:**


End file.
